Come Together
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Gift fic for Freedom Rionach for being the five-hundredth reviewer for O:A. Contains yaoi/yuri. If you don't care for that particular style, feel free to not read it.


**_A/N: Guess what? I owe the lovely, wonderful and totally wicked cool Freedom Rionach (aka, N.C. Solendir) a one-shot from, like, a month ago for her being the five-hundredth reviewer for 'Operation: Assassination'. This one-shot was spawned via PM's between F.R. and myself regarding...well, let's just say it's based off of Chapter 29 in 'Part of Life'. This is my very first attempt at anything remotely resembling yaoi/yuri. (packs necessary provisions before diving into fic)_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters are so not mine._**

* * *

Reno flicked the end of his cigarette into the ash tray on the table, taking a sip of his whiskey as he did. Aquamarine eyes scanned the club and he spotted his shinobi in the middle of the dance floor, sweat glistening off her toned body as she danced to the music the band was playing. The beat of the drums overpowered that of his heart until he could feel the rhythm of the music in his pulse. Yuffie's eyes locked with his as she ran her hands over her body, back arched and head hanging back, her mouth opened in an unheard gasp. The red-head smirked but remained where he was. She wasn't going to entice him out into the mass of writhing bodies, no matter how utterly appealing she was. Her storm gray eyes narrowed and she broke contact with him, enjoying the music and dancing to her heart's content.

Propping his legs up on the table, Reno couldn't help but snicker to himself. Yuffie loved Organization XIII, so anytime they played in Edge or Old Midgar, she would drag him out to the club they were at. Of course, Reno didn't really mind. The guys were cool and all four of the band members were dating Turks. Or in Axel's case, just fucking one. He really didn't know the details of the relationship between the drummer of the band, the sadistic Turk Babe he was banging and Vincent Valentine. It was a little messed up and he chose to stay out of it.

Of course, that red-headed drummer was smoking hot. Reno and Yuffie had discussed their dual bisexuality and had agreed that he could get a boyfriend and she could get a girlfriend. Reno eyed Axel as he beat out the rhythm of the song on the drums, his vibrant red hair plastering against his neck and bare shoulders, jade eyes alight with the pulse of the music. Reno chuckled softly as he realized the reason he was attracted to the other man was because he looked alarmingly like himself. The Turk had never denied his narcissistic tendencies. Being with Axel would be like some sort of fucked up masturbation session; and if they doubled up on Yuffie...

Hmm, it was an enticing option. But...they had decided they wanted another couple. Not necessarily a married couple like them (since no one really knew they were married; it only complicated things), but at least someone in a committed relationship. They had discussed Kandi and Rude, but decided against it since Rude was definitely a woman only kind of guy. Pity. Revan and Akalara had been another option, but again, thrown out. Yuffie was a little intimidated of the green-haired woman. Tseng and Elena were a definite no based on the fact that Reno was a little intimidated of Elena (read: scared shitless of the woman). Axel was a sorta couple/threesome with Katrina and Vincent. Reno wouldn't have minded that at all, but Katrina was a definite hetero female. She loved the cock too damn much, that one.

Reno sighed as his hopes of a rock star drummer boyfriend floated away. But, there were still three other band members. Hope of a rock star boyfriend was still in his grasp. He turned to the keyboard player, the cute, little blond, Roxas. Roxas was dating Silhouette, who was very possessive of him. Yuffie had spoken to Silhouette on a couple of occasions, especially at the bands gigs. It seemed she, Kailani and N.C. were always together at the events. They wanted to support their men. Katrina, from what he had seen, had never come to see Axel play. But that was only what Reno had seen. Axel seemed to disappear whenever their set ended, not showing up until sometime the next day, according to the band.

Roxas was cute. He wasn't a smouldering sexy like Axel was, but he was still appealing, with those huge, blue eyes that seemed so innocent. But, he had a very young look about him. A little too young. Granted, he was eighteen, but still the youngest of the band. He barely looked legal.

Uh..._no_. Reno did not want to feel like a pedophile.

The bassist was next. Zexion was mysteriously sexy, with that slate hair covering the right half of his face completely. How he managed to play and dance around on the stage was beyond Reno. He rarely smiled, except at Kailani; but he could _move_. Zexion was small for his age, which was maybe twenty-two. But the way he slithered his body around, while playing a base that was nearly as big as he was, was hot. He always looked like he was on the verge of an orgasm when he danced, head thrown back as he stroked the neck of his base as if it were...something decidedly harder and hotter.

Speaking of hot, it definitely was in here. Reno shrugged out of his black button up, leaving him in just a white wife beater (which he never would beat his wife; Yuffie could kick his ass anyway) and his ripped up jeans. A bit cooler now, he turned his attention back to the sexy bassist. Yeah, he was nice. Very nice. He wondered how Yuffie would do with Kailani though. He scanned the club floor for the blue-haired woman and spotted her at the bar, staring at Zexion with a predatorial look on her face, like she could simply devour him. That look told him what he needed to know. If all four of them got together, he would have to fight Kailani for Zexion and Yuffie would be all alone.

Not good.

Looking around the floor again, he spotted his wife still dancing. Only this time, it was with someone. Reno blinked as he watched the two Wutain women grind against each other. Yuffie was the shorter of the two, given that the other was at least 5'-9". Yuffie's short black hair was a contrast to the other's longer silver-streaked black hair. Their almond shaped eyes locked on each other and Reno felt his pulse speed up as their faces moved closer together, their fingers entwined. He was so entranced with them that he didn't even notice that the band's set had ended until someone plopped down next to him.

"Hey Reno!" the cheerful voice of the lead-singer of Organization XIII said, bringing him out of his girl-on-girl trance slightly. The red-head turned to stare into the sea green eyes of Demyx. The guitarist ordered a beer and began drinking it down. "Hey, seen N.C. anywhere?"

Reno nodded and pointed to where the two woman were still dancing to the music now coming from the DJ. Demyx looked, following Reno's finger and nearly choking on his beer. "Holy fuck," he wheezed out. "Isn't that...isn't that your girlfriend she's with?!"

"Yep," Reno groaned out, lighting another cigarette. The two girl's had moved in closer together and Yuffie was nibbling on N.C.'s neck.

Demyx swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he reached for one of Reno's cigarettes. "You don't mind?" he asked, his voice having taken on a huskier tone that sent shivers up Reno's spine. _That_ was interesting.

"Nope," he answered, taking his cigarette out of his mouth to light Demyx's. He grabbed to other males chin in his fingertips, holding his cancer stick up to the one in Demyx's mouth. The blond puffed the cigarette, staring at Reno. The red-head smirked. "Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't," Demyx stated, hands still shaking slightly. "Thought I'd start though since I just discovered my girlfriend likes girls."

Reno shrugged. "So, she's bi," he said taking a drag. "Big deal. So's Yuffie. I told her she could have a girlfriend. Seems she found one."

Demyx sputtered a little as the unfamiliar feel of smoke entered his lungs. "Okay, not gonna do that," he stated, slamming the cigarette into the ash tray. "I feel like I'm gonna die."

"Yeah, and you don't wanna fuck up that pretty voice of yours," Reno told him, leaning back and slinging an arm around Demyx's shoulders. He grinned and winked at the blond. "Could lose your record deal, ya know?"

Demyx smiled and nodded, taking another drink from his beer. "So, what do I do?" he asked, looked back at N.C. and Yuffie, still dancing and moving against each other. He groaned lightly, reaching under the table and rubbing his leg. "I don't want to break up with her. I love her."

"Good, then don't," Reno said. "Look, it's not like she's cheating on you with another guy, right?"

Demyx shook his head, inhaling sharply as Reno's hand began rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Right," he answered. "But, if she prefers girls..."

"Trust me, N.C. loves you, too," Reno reassured him. "She just...well, it's like with me and Yuffs. I know Yuffie loves me and she knows I love her. But, this is just something that is a part of our lives. Doesn't change the fact that we love each other if she wants and girlfriend and I...want a boyfriend."

Demyx turned his head slowly and stared into Reno's bright, aquamarine eyes. "You...you're bi?" he stammered.

Reno nodded, grinding his cigarette into the ash tray. "Yep," he answered. "I'm assuming you're not?"

The singer swallowed hard. "Uh, well...I-I don't really know," he stuttered. "I mean, Xiggy...Xigbar liked me and I told him I didn't swing that way, but..."

"But?" the red-head prodded.

"But," Demyx breathed out, turning his attention back out to the dance floor, gasping sharply as he watched N.C. and Yuffie's lips finally crash against each other's in a hungry kiss. The hand rubbing his leg moved up to his inner thigh, daring to go no further in public.

Reno watched the scene on the dance floor and pulled Demyx closer to him, breathing against his neck and licking the outer shell of his ear. "Hot, aren't they?" he murmured. Demyx shivered involuntarily at the touch. Reno smirked, moving his hand to rest on top of Demyx's under the table. "Can you imagine what they would look like together, ripping each others clothes off, breasts pressed together, fingers pressed into each others bodies?" Reno's hand left Demyx's and moved up, cupping the bulge in his jeans and rubbing slowly. The blonde's eyes snapped shut and his head was thrown back, Reno's lips instantly attacking the smooth skin of his neck, biting and sucking at his pulse point as he continued stroking Demyx's erection through his jeans. "And while watching them, you and me would give them a show," he continued, his breath warm on Demyx's ear.

Demyx groaned, hips bucking up into the hand stroking him. "Yeah?" he asked, breathless. His lust-filled eyes opened and stared into Reno's. "What kind of show?"

Reno's grin widened as he pulled Demyx closer, his tongue tracing over the other males jaw line as he made his way back to his ear, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "Depends," he began, his deft fingers undoing the button of Demyx's jeans and slowly inching the zipper down. "Which version of this show do you want? The slow, gentle one? Or the one where I fuck you hard into the wall?"

Demyx's yell was lost in Reno's mouth as the red-head's hand gripped his erection firmly and began pumping it hard under the table. Reno's tongue plunged into the singer's mouth, savoring the lingering taste of the Kalmish draft he'd been drinking. Demyx's senses were assaulted with the taste of expensive whiskey and cheap cigarettes, the flavor so unique and invigorating, he duelled the tongue in his mouth to get a better taste of it, invading the mouth attached to his fiercely. Reno moaned loudly, his grip on Demyx's erection tightening, his stroking increasing in speed. Demyx was bucking into his hand, Reno's free hand threading into his mohawk and yanking harshly, their lips leaving each others as Reno attacked his neck again.

"Gods, Reno!" Demyx ground out as the hand increased it's pace. Reno licked up to Demyx's lips again, capturing his cry in his mouth as Demyx released into his hand violently. Panting now, Demyx's eyes opened slowly, staring into the bright aquamarine of the man who held onto him. Reno brought his hand out from under the table and didn't look away from Demyx as he slowly licked up the other man's seed from his fingers. Demyx groaned as he leaned closer to Reno, taking his ring and pinky fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean, their tongues meeting over the digits and entering into another smouldering kiss.

Reno broke away from the guitarist and smirked. "So," he began.

"Yeah," Demyx breathed out still staring at the red-head.

Their eye contact shifted at the delicious sounding whimper coming from the other side of the table. N.C. and Yuffie were staring at them, blatant desire plastered on their faces, small trickles of blood dripping from their noses. They held each other in a death grip, breathing coming in harsh pants. Reno smirked again and pulled Demyx closer against him.

"Ladies," he purred out, nuzzling Demyx's cheek with his nose.

"Home, now," Yuffie said, grabbing Reno's hand and pulling him up from the table. Reno grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him up with him.

"Our place or theirs?" Demyx asked, N.C. attacking his lips desperately.

"Alley, back seat of the car, I don't fuckin' care," she gasped out as she felt Yuffie's hands reach around her front from behind and begin to fondle her breasts.

"Dressing room!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly, leading his girlfriend, her girlfriend, her girlfriend's boyfriend who also happened to be his new boyfriend to the back of the club to where the band prepared for their performances. He opened the door and let them all in before he closed it and locked it behind him. "Rules?"

"Yuffie can only be with me and N.C.," Reno stated, going over to the other male and ripping his shirt off, his pants still unfastened from earlier. "I can only be with Yuffie or you. You can only be with me and N.C. And N.C. can only be with you and Yuffie, got it?"

Demyx was panting, his once soft cock now coming to life as Reno stripped him bare. He reached for Reno's pants and nodded. "Got it," he breathed out before capturing the red-head's lips with his again. "But as for you always doing the fucking, we'll have to discuss that."

Reno smirked. "I don't plan on always doing the fucking," he purred. "I want you to fuck me into the wall, the floor, the bed, anywhere."

Demyx's eyes rolled into the back of his head at that. "Oh gods," he growled as Reno pressed him up against the wall, lifting him slightly and wrapping his legs around the red-head's waist. He opened his eyes and was rock hard at the sight beyond Reno's shoulder. Yuffie's head was buried between N.C.'s legs and his girlfriend was staring into his eyes, her hands pulling at her nipples as she moaned.

This was definately the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

_**A/N: (squees in fangirlish delight before dying of massive nosebleed with XD expression on face)**_


End file.
